London (Godfrey Raphael)
NOTE: The following content is about another character idea for London. This is only meant to represent the author's views, and is not related to the first London article in this wiki. Please do not edit, delete, or move this page without my permission. London is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the city of Roman London, or Londinium, which will grow to become London, the capital of England and the United Kingdom, the largest metropolitan area in the United Kingdom and the largest urban zone in the European Union by most measures. His human name is Lyndon Kirkland for modern times, and Titus Tullius Londinius for ancient times. Appearance Lyndon has shiny blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, and thick eyebrows just like his brother, England (Arthur Kirkland). In ancient times, he wore a white tunic underneath a blue toga. Today, he wears a black greatcoat over simple shirts and jeans. Personality and Interests Lyndon used to be a very short kid and had a growth spurt only very lately in life, so he hates being called "shorty" or "shortstop," and he comes to the defense of any nation, territory, or city that gets called those names. As a merchant during Roman London and an aristocrat during modern times, he is very cosmopolitan and high-class, although he also works as a seaman at the port of Londinium and later on, the port of London. Lyndon works very hard to provide for and protect his daughter Rose. Unfortunately, during the Great Fire of London in 1666, both succumbed to fever. Luckily, Lyndon was old enough to take care of little Rose, and they made it through the fire. Today, they both have a fear of fire and a liking for water. Good thing, because it almost always rains in London. Relationships Ancient Britain Main article: Ancient Britain Lyndon's mom. Although she says that she doesn't play favorites, it's obvious that she prefers Camulodunum over him because he's the capital of Roman Britain. Now, Lyndon misses her, and he treasures his memories of her trying to poison or kill Ancient Rome. Ancient Rome Main article: Ancient Rome Lyndon's dad. He liked Rome more than he did Britain, and he really likes it when Rome chases Britain around the house after another failed assassination attempt. However, when all of the Ancients vanished from the world sometime in the 5th century, Lyndon didn't know what to do. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (Arthur Kirkland) Main article: England Lyndon's brother and later on country. Lyndon and Arthur have had good relations, especially when Arthur rebuilt his house during medieval times and when he and his air force defended him from Ludwig's Luftwaffe during World War Two. Rose Kirkland Main article: Rose Kirkland Lyndon's daughter. When Rose came, Lyndon was very happy, and he does everything he can to give her a good life. Their peaceful lives almost came crashing down in two instances: during the Great Fire of London and the Battle of Britain, but both came through unscathed. Federal Republic of Germany (Ludwig) Main article: Germany He attacked Lyndon and Rose during World War Two, specifically the Battle of Britain. Today, however, they are on good terms. Trivia *Lyndon doesn't have a listed birthdate as the author was unable to determine the date when Roman London was founded he forgot when it was. *Lyndon chose his name because it sounds very much like London, and this choice has earned him a new nickname (to America, at least): Lyndon Britain Kirkland, or LBK, a reference to one of America's presidents, Lyndon B. Johnson, or American basketball player LeBron James, whose nickname was LBJ. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cities Category:Godfrey Raphael Characters